


The 'Meet my Mom' Fic

by XxGh0stCatxX



Series: The Different Versions of Sage Meet the 'Pastas! [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nico di Angelo was very worried about how this visit would go."</p><p>UNDER EXTREME EDITING AS OF 10/24/2017</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 'Meet my Mom' Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastistoday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastistoday/gifts).



Nico was worried. His 'mother' was a very accepting woman, and was by no means innocent of killing someone, but how would she react to him living in a house full of urban story killers and - even worse! - dating one? Would she be accepting? Angry? Would she - please gods don't let it come to this - make him _leave_? Nico di Angelo was very worried about how this visit would go.

When he had first gotten the message from Jason that Percy's younger sister was alive and well, he was ecstatic. They had all believed her dead after the Second Giant War when she disappeared again. Apparently she had stumbled into camp, bloody and bruised, and supporting another demigod boy. No one knew who he was and Sage was being extremely protective towards him. From what Jason had said, it was like a wolf protecting an injured mate. He had Iris Messaged Will to find out about Sage's injuries, and at first Will was reluctant to tell him, knowing that Nico saw Sage as a mother. When he finally told him, Nico was shocked.

_"Whoever or whatever attacked them must have been pretty evenly matched to Sage, or else must have not been after Sage in the first place. She has defensive wounds across her forearms and a bullet wound in her shoulder. We found more marks across her back and calves, and bruising all over the boy. He has a head injury that looks like it was caused by a brick or some other heavy object. Sage took the worst of the attack from what we saw, meaning that she was protecting the guy."_

Will asked if he wanted to come back and see for himself, but Nico didn't think it would be a good idea. The next week he got a Falcon Mail.

"Nicci! I'm okay, I'll be visiting soon, okay? I just have to make sure David will be okay at C.H.B for a couple days without me. See you soon!"

Nico wasn't sure about this. Should he just ask to meet her at Camp Half-Blood instead? He didn't want to look like he was hiding something or was ashamed of Toby and the others though. But...Jason and the others surely would have told her about the creeps by now right?  _Was_ _t_ _hat why she wanted to visit? Or is she gonna be completely thrown off because she doesn't know? Will she be upset? Accepting? Angry? Wi-_ Nico was startled out of his thoughts by Sally walking into the living room and announcing there was a stranger on the edge of the woods. All of the creeps sat forward, some starting to get up before Nico interrupted, "What do they look like?"

Sally thought before replying, "She has realllly short black hair, shorter than yours even! And she's got scars on her arms and shoulders and neck. She has light coloured eyes, I think they're green? And she's kinda short? Like maybe a few inches taller than me at most?" Nico nodded.

"That's Sage. I'll be right back. Please...don't start anything with her, okay? I'm talking to you Jeff. Sage isn't afraid to throw a few punches or stab someone to prove that she isn't somebody to be messed with," and with that he stepped into a shadow and traveled to where Sage was standing at the edge of the forest. He stepped forward gingerly, accidentally snapping a twig. Sage startled and turned in a surprisingly quick fashion, already pulling a knife out. "Sage? It's just me!" He said, stepping out of the tree line into the lowering sunlight.

"Nico," she said with a soft smile, putting her weapon away before opening her arms for a hug. Nico stepped forward happily for a hug. She was no longer taller than him he idly noticed, as her arms wrapped around his waist and her head was buried in his chest. He leaned his head down to set his cheek on her hair, sensing her soul residing in her body. He recognised it, as he did every time he hugged her. His mother's spirit residing in Sage's body, being molded into a new and different life, with the characteristic print of a being that had been around for some time. Maria di Angelo, Janice Allan, Sage Seacliffe, so many different names, so many different lives, but he could feel how strong the print of Maria was on the lovely sea-green and silver essence pulsing in the warm body in his arms. Sage felt so alive compared to him. Warm and living, with her dark skin, soft, fluffy hair, and warm breath fluttering across his chest through his shirt. He squeezed her tightly remembering his mother, if only a little. Sage looked like her, just a bit. She had the same smile and hair colour, but her eyes were purely that of a child of Poseidon. They weren't like Percy's, not really. Percy's eyes were a very bright green, but Sage's were toned down, more jade than emerald, with a touch of blue that made them appear teal in the sun. She was squirming now, not wanting the extended contact that they were engaging in. She pulled away gently, holding him at arms length, and that was when he noticed the scars. Cuts across her arms that had turned pale and white against chocolate skin. There were smaller scars across her shoulders that he remembered her getting during sparring matches. He looked at her face noticing a long scar from her jaw to the corner of her mouth. There were scars on her legs as well, from what he could see in the nearly nonexistent light, but her smile was just as big and genuine as the day that she found him wandering in the streets of New York City and scooped him up to take him home.

He shook off the cobweb-thoughts of the past and smiled at her. "Hey, let's go meet my extended family," he said, reaching a hand toward her. Sage nodded with a grin.

Nico di Angelo was optimistic about how this visit would go.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy! I decided to cut this chapter in half and just continue it later! We should have about 10 chapters in this and it is completely dedicated to Cerri (pastistoday)!


End file.
